


The Love(s) of a King

by exilefromlife



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blowjobs, Consent, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Frottage, Hair Braiding, Kissing, M/M, More tags to be added, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Rimming, Smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exilefromlife/pseuds/exilefromlife
Summary: JJ and Otabek are back to being friends after JJ's amicable split from Isabella. Both of them want to explore a relationship with the other, but, unfortunately, Otabek has a boyfriend. Said boyfriend is understanding and not entirely uninterested.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveddearle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveddearle/gifts).



> Hi guys, it's been a long time since I've posted anything...life got hectic real quick. I'm back now! 
> 
> First, a couple of warnings: JJ has panic and anxiety attacks and those are kind of glossed over but mentioned heavily. Yuri will get involved here, but he's 19 at the start. He and Otabek have been dating for a while, but Otabek is a gentleman and they've only recently done anything (hence no underage tag). Otabek is 21, JJ is 22.
> 
> Please do not hate on Isabella. She is a good person and is treated as such for the few times she actually shows up.
> 
> Happy birthday, JJ!

It happens, JJ thinks to himself as he watches his long time friend take the ice and his heart skips a beat. Friends sometimes just don't stay friends. They move on with their lives and distance themselves from their pasts. Sometimes, though, they come back and ask forgiveness. JJ was born and raised in Canada, forgiveness is practically his middle name. Otabek glides with practiced ease across the ice and the other man just sighs as he watches his old friend. 

The Kazakh had sent JJ a text earlier in the week, asking to meet with him. They'd had brunch together and spoken at length about the Canadian's rather abrupt announcement that his engagement was off. JJ hadn't thought it abrupt (still doesn't), but from an outsider's perspective it probably seemed like a spontaneous decision. He and Isabella just hadn't been working together the way they had two years ago, but they were going to stay friends. Otabek had almost smiled when JJ spoke about what had happened with such nonchalance, and they were back to being friends, as if nothing had changed.

It happens. This progression between his old friend and him is a problem, especially with that little spitfire the Kazakh is dating. JJ may have developed a tiny, itty bitty, almost insignificant crush on the feisty blond, but he knows two things; first, Yuri Plisetsky is a force to be reckoned with and would murder him without a second thought, and second, JJ doesn't have a chance in hell with the younger skater. He knows a third thing, and as Otabek acknowledges the audience, he finally admits it to himself.

He's smitten with his old friend, which translates to being well and truly fucked, and not in the good way.

-

"What happened?" The voice at his left asks, gruff and tired. Otabek stands at the top of the podium and is fairly stoic about it, as usual. 

JJ, wearing silver, shrugs. "Got distracted. I felt your tiger glaring at me from across the world."

That gets the shorter man to almost smile. His expression gets less stony, anyway. "He was. I'll show you the text he sent me." They hear the beginning notes of his anthem and allow the conversation to stall while it plays.

After they leave the ice, JJ sits down at the nearest bench in the locker room and sighs in relief when his skates come off. He looks over at his friend and grins. "So, where is he competing this season? Moscow and where else?" As if he didn't already know.

"He'll be in New York for Skate America first. Then Moscow." Otabek is tapping away on his phone and then holds it out for the Canadian to take. "Read."

JJ is glad his parents insisted he learn Russian or he would have been giving it back right away. The messages are between Otabek and Yuri, and start with congratulations on a good free skate and then escalate into a very elaborate analysis of how many ways JJ fucked up his own program. The last message from Otabek is in Kazakh, which he can't read, and Yuri's reply is, simply, "you may." 

The Canadian skater passes the phone back to Otabek. "May what?"

"Hm?" The other man is prying off his own skates as JJ's lips twitch up in a smirk.

"Yuri said you may. May what?" He can't imagine what sort of things he'd asked the Russian for, but JJ's mind goes straight to the gutter as he slides towards his friend. "Beks, come on, what did you ask permission for? You got plans for your tiger when you get home?"

Otabek snorts. "I always do, but that wasn't what I was referring to, no." He stuffs his skates into his bag and stands gracefully.

JJ follows suit and his smirk is a full-blown grin. "Oh, come on, you can tell me! Let me live vicariously through you for once."

The other man fixes him with a look that JJ can't recognize and mutters something in Kazakh before the room becomes a blur and the taller of the two is shoved roughly against the lockers. "Beks, what the--mm!"

Otabek's kissing him by the time JJ's dick catches up with the action and mentally screams "yes!!" His brain, however, reboots and manages to get him to push his old friend back and give himself some breathing room. "Otabek, you're dating someone."

"Yes." Otabek's cheeks are flushed and his pupils are dilated.

"Said someone will forgive you, but will murder me in my sleep. You love Yuri. Yuri loves you."

"Yes."

"So what the fuck are you thinking?! You can't do that shit, even while riding the adrenaline high of a good skate. Look, I'm not going to say anything to him about this, but you need to." JJ thinks he might hide in the Yukon while Otabek does so, but if Yuri wants to murder him, he really doesn't think he can hide.

Otabek huffs out a breath of air. "Jean, stop thinking so hard. Yuri already knows."

"Excuse me?" That's it, he's a dead man.

"I asked him if I could kiss you. He said that I could." The man crowds back into JJ's space and places a hand on his cheek. "The question is, can I do it again?"

If the human anatomy could take on a physical manifestation of the buffering symbol, that's what JJ's face would be in that moment. He clears his throat, processing the information, and manages to nod.

"Good boy."

-

JJ gets very, very drunk in his room that night and makes a very poor life decision: he calls Yuri.

"кто это?" An out of breath Yuri answers the call. There's some yelling in the background and a snarl comes across the speaker. "Дай мне минутного старика!"

"It's me." JJ assumes the blond is at practice, given the yelling and the words he used.

"Who is 'me'?" Yuri's English is heavily accented, but getting better. 

The Canadian takes a seat on his bed, taking care to not slosh his drink all over himself. He can't remember if it's his seventh or eighth drink. "JJ."

"Fuck, hang on. Я делаю перерыв!" There's some yelling in the background that JJ could probably make out if the world wasn't spinning around him so quickly. "Alright. Why are you calling me?"

"I kissed your boyfriend. Or he kissed me. I'm not really...sure." He takes a drink and he knows the Russian skater can hear the clink of ice in the glass.

There's a deep sigh from the other end of the call. "He told me. Are you trying to tell on him?"

"No, he told me you knew. But...why?" JJ's anxiety is slowly forming a knot in the middle of his spine and he takes another sip to get rid of it. It doesn't help.

"Put the damn drink down, Leroy." Yuri's voice is harsh, and the Canadian can feel the anxiety get worse at the prospect of the blond being angry with him.

"I--"

"How much have you had to drink?"

"I'm not sure." If he's going to be yelled at for whatever reason, he might as well be honest from the get-go. "Lost count an hour ago."

"Tch." There's some tones in the background. "It's really late there, what the fuck are you doing up?"

"Drinking."

"Yes, I gathered that. Why?"

"You're mad."

"Perpetual state of being." The blond lets loose another long-suffering sigh. "I'm not mad at you."

JJ doesn't speak for a minute and almost brings his glass back to his lips. "Why not?"

"Because you did nothing wrong as far as I know, barring the fact that you called me during practice." There's a pause from the other end. "Tell me what you did with my boyfriend."

JJ does drink, gaining a snarl from the other end of the line. "I kissed him. He kissed me. A lot. I don't...I don't know why."

"Just kissing? You didn't do anything else?"

"Not really? It got pretty intense." There was a lot of grinding involved during the multitudes of kisses he'd received in Otabek's room that evening.

"Beka's good at that. No sex, no touching, right?"

"No?"

"Okay, you didn't do anything wrong. I've got to go, but I'm calling Beka. Let him in when he gets there, okay?" Yuri sounds a little tired.

"Да."

"Good lord, never speak Russian again. That accent sucks." Yuri grumbles. "I'm hanging up now."

"Yuri?"

"Mm?"

"Thanks." He feels like he owes the Russian, even though he's actively fighting off his anxiety at Otabek coming to his room.

"Shut up."

-

It's not that JJ doesn't want to open the door when he hears Otabek knock (though he really doesn't), it's that he really just...can't. He's in the middle of a panic attack, head in his hands and curled in the corner of the shower, and he just can't move. Every time he tries to convince himself he needs to go open the damn door, his legs don't seem to respond, and that failure drags him further into the panic. It takes him a solid twenty minutes to stand up, still shaking with the screaming in his head, and another ten to go to the door. Opening it makes him want to vomit, though he's not sure if that's the anxiety or the alcohol. The latter definitely isn't helping.

Otabek, for what it's worth, just looks at him calmly and steps into the room, closing the door behind him. That's as far as he goes and he just watches his friend beat a hasty retreat into the bathroom where he finally does throw up. It's not fun.

JJ is resting his head on the toilet seat when cool fingers start rubbing his bare back. It's a familiar gesture, and a sob works it's way out of the Canadian until he's openly crying in front of the Kazakh. 

"It's okay, we're okay." Otabek says quietly, now bundling the larger man up in his lap, letting his shirt soak through with tears. When JJ starts hiccuping, he just shifts him into a better position so he can look at JJ's face. "What's this about?"

JJ ducks his head so Otabek can't see his expression. That sort of openness isn't something he can handle so soon after an attack. "What is this?"

"This?"

"Us." JJ shakes his head. "Why did you kiss me? Why did you take me back to your room? Why didn't you let me stay?" The tears come again and the Canadian is certain the alcohol is contributing to his current state. He's not usually so fragile.

"Jean, look at me." Otabek's voice is soft but firm, leaving no room for disobedience. The part of JJ that wants to roll over and present his belly practically purrs at that tone. He lifts his gaze. "Better. I would have, but we had dinner to get ready for, and afterwards you left the hall before I could ask you back to my room for the night."

"Yuri--" JJ starts, only to be interrupted by an exasperated sigh.

"Yuri knows we're friends. I spoke to him about us after we reconciled. He's still not a huge fan of you, but he understands where I'm coming from with all of this. Jean," Otabek pauses to tilt his friend's face up. "He knows that I have feelings for you, but that I will come back to him. Which means you got stuck in your own head, drank until you had an attack, and still don't get it."

JJ slumps against him. "Um."

"Shh. If you really aren't sure that he's okay with everything, you can call him again. He's out of practice now." The Kazakh extends his phone, the FaceTime app open on the screen. JJ takes it and clicks Yuri's name. The blond answers on the second ring.

"You look like shit."

"Yura!" Otabek chides, glaring down at the camera.

"What? He does. You do." He runs a hand through his bangs, the rest of it tied in a neat braid. "Are we experiencing a minor apocalypse?"

JJ shakes his head, shuffling around so he can be cuddled by Otabek. "I don't understand what's going on."

The Russian's eyes widen and flick over to his boyfriend, amusement gone in a flash. "Beka, is he--"

"He's coming down from a panic attack, but he's not dissociating, no. He just doesn't understand, and the empty bottle of gin on the floor might explain why." Otabek growls the second part mostly at JJ.

The Canadian curls in on himself as much as possible while still looking at the phone. "Not the gin. Just...where do I fit in? DO I fit in?"

Yuri sighs, a flash of emotion stiffening his features before he shakes his head. "Okay, first off, you're fucking drunk. On gin no less! We shouldn't be having this conversation right now. But because you are as thick-skulled as usual, let me spell it out for you."

"Yura, careful." Otabek warns. JJ has been trembling in his arms since the call started.

"Beka here is a damn idiot and thought that because you never contacted him, and he never contacted you, that your friendship was superficial at best. As I am exactly that type of person, I was able to correct him. He then learned that you are back on the playing field and realized that, despite dating the single best human being on the planet, he has a massive boner for you, and has since you guys met. Because he loves me dearly and has a healthy fear of losing his balls in his sleep, he told me upon having this revelation. I told him that he just needs to throw you against a wall and shove his tongue down your throat in order to figure out if you two actually work on the physical level. Considering Beka jerked off before the banquet and was kind enough to let me listen, I don't think it's a problem. So, making out is fine, other activities will be discussed as the time comes." Yuri tosses his braid over his shoulder and smiles at JJ. "Clear?"

"You..." JJ's brain was still processing, but he could get the gist. "You are amazing."

"Of course I am. Feel a little better about your existential crisis?" Yuri's image disappears for a moment in a blur and loud curses flood the hallway he'd been walking down. "Potya, нет! Плохой котенок! вернитесь сюда!"

Yuri picks up the phone, and both of the brunets could see that it had fallen to the floor. In his other hand is the fluffiest cat JJ has ever seen. "Sorry, she got excited."

Otabek tilts his head to get a better view of the phone. His lips brush JJ's ear when he speaks. "You okay?"

"Mm." JJ nods slightly. "She looks less fluffy on Instagram."

Yuri kicks the door closed with his foot and sets his pet down. "I brush her before dinner, so she's a little smoother for the public eye." He kneels down to untie his shoes, setting the phone back down on the floor. "Existential crisis?"

"Averted for now." JJ says, resting his head against Otabek's shoulder. "Too tired for another one."

"That's because it's five in the fucking morning over there. Go to bed!"

"Yes, Princess."

"You're a dead man, Leroy. I just want you awake for when I murder you." Yuri stretches a leg out behind him before standing.

"How kind."

"Go the fuck to sleep."

-

JJ wakes up when the light levels in the room abruptly shift. He groans at the throbbing of his head and burrows into the pillows, muttering curses in French.

"Jean." There's a cool hand on his neck, pulling the covers back enough to place an even cooler and damp cloth at the base of his neck. "Can you sit up and drink some water?"

JJ tries to move and just groans again. Everything hurts. "No."

"Okay." He's suddenly pulled towards the voice until he's lying on his left side. JJ risks opening his eyes and regrets it immediately. "I need you to get some fluids down."

He finally realizes that the voice belongs to Otabek and drags himself up to a proper sitting position. "Beks."

"Morning. Drink." Otabek holds out a glass with a straw in it and watches at JJ sips it slowly. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got hit by a bus." Between his head hurting from the hangover, his feet hurting from his skates, his right hip being sore from the one flubbed Salchow, and his stomach not being sure if it's going to rebel or just roll over and die, a bus is being generous. "I'm never drinking again."

The Kazakh snorts. "I've heard that before." He gently brushes JJ's hair away from his face and his gaze softens. "You're beautiful."

"I'm disgusting. Help me shower?" The thought of standing on his own makes the Canadian want to crawl into a grave. He finishes off the water and closes his eyes. He opens them again when he hears the typing tones from Otabek's phone. "Le chaton?"

"Call him that and he's going to feed you your own dick." The shorter man doesn't even look up from his phone. "But yes. Permission."

JJ grunts in acknowledgment. He vaguely remembers Yuri talking about discussing what he and Otabek were planning on doing, but everything from the previous night was a bit of a blur. "And?"

"He's typing." The Kazakh takes the glass away from JJ, setting it to the side as they wait for a reply. The phone dings and Otabek looks down, eyebrow arching as he reads. "He says to make sure you don't fall and crack your skull open because he wants to beat you fair and square in Moscow."

"I feel like I need a translator...is that a yes or a no?"

"For Yura, that's a yes. Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Otabek, for all his short stature, is very strong and proves it by scooping JJ into his arms and carrying him bridal-style to the slightly over-indulgent bathroom. "Unless you want to be dirtied up, first."

It's not a hard decision, not with Otabek looking like lust personified. "I'll take Option B, thanks." 

"What do you want me to do?" Otabek shifts JJ onto his feet and reaches over to turn on the shower. 

The Canadian removes the boxers he'd been wearing and leans against the vanity. "What has the spitfire allowed?"

His friend glances over at him and his gaze takes in JJ's nudity. When Otabek meets his eyes, there's a fire in them as he licks his lips. His lips tick upward for a moment as the taller of the two groans. "Anything you want that doesn't involve anal."

"God." JJ can feel his cock throb with interest as he tries to think of all of the things suddenly not off limits. "I don't know what I want."

Otabek saunters over and drops to his knees, leaning his head against JJ's thigh. "Then why don't you let me give you what you need?" He leans forward slightly, just enough so that he can lick along the length of JJ's half-hard dick and make a noise of pleasure that drives all of the blood from the Canadian's brain southward. 

"Please tell me you're not a tease."

"Hm." Otabek looks up at him with a dark look in his eyes. "I am, but that's not what you need today."

"And, uh, what do I need?" JJ's completely hard now, needing to hear more of his friend's dominating tone.

"Me." The Kazakh uses his tongue to lift JJ's cock into a better position, fixing his lips around the very tip before taking him down like he's being paid for it.

JJ immediately threads his hands into Otabek's short hair with a shout. His friend's mouth is warm and wet and very, very talented. He can feel the other man swallow around him and he can't help but thrust forward.

Otabek's throat spasms around his dick as the man chokes, trying to get air into his lungs. JJ goes to pull back, already stammering out an apology, when his friend grips his hips hard enough to bruise and keeps him locked there. It's enough to make JJ's knees weak.

"Beks, holy shit, oh my god, are you okay?" He's gasping from the waves of arousal created by his friend's tongue pressing against the vein along the underside, but he's a decent person and is still concerned. Or, rather, is until Otabek is rocking himself back and forth, fucking his own mouth with JJ. "Beks, ah, fuck!"

He really shouldn't be as close as he is, but the Kazakh is making himself choke with every thrust. JJ's only human, after all. He can already feel that coil of arousal settling at the base of his spine, and he just lets Otabek drag it out of him.

All it really takes in the end is Otabek moaning as he holds JJ in place, mouth stretched around every inch of him. JJ comes with a shout, body bending in half as his hands in the man's soft hair tighten and hold him flush with his pelvis. When the waves of his orgasm settle, he uncurls and leans all of his weight on the counter behind him.

"Merde, Otabek, tu es incroyable." He can't bring himself to care that he slipped into French.

Otabek leans back on his heels, licking his lips like a cat who got the cream. "Mm, you definitely needed that."

JJ gapes at Otabek and reaches over to brush some stray locks of hair away from his face. "Should I, uh," he gestures to the smaller man's pants, "return the favor?"

"No," the Kazakh says as he stands.

It feels like a slap to the face. JJ takes a deep breath and settles his nerves. He knows the curt tone is his friend's default, and to not take it personally. "Why not? Wouldn't be the first dick I've sucked."

Otabek snorts and shrugs. "I'm probably the biggest."

Oh. Well. JJ's not one to back down from a challenge. "Is that so?" He drapes his arms around the other skater's shoulders. "And how big is 'the biggest,' hm?"

"If you want to see, go ahead." 

JJ can feel how big his grin gets as he quickly gets a hand underneath his friend's sleep pants and pulls them down while dropping to his knees. When he sees what Otabek is packing though, he just blinks. And blinks again.

"Well?"

JJ clears his throat. "Remember that news article a long time ago about that guy having sex with the horse?"

Otabek barks out a laugh. "Yes?"

"I'm wondering if Yuri is going to have a similar article about him at one point. You are a goddamned animal, Beks, holy fuck!" JJ isn't so concerned with the fact that he is face to face with the Kazakh's cock, which admittedly isn't as big as some of the world record holders, but more with the fact that he knows a certain Russian takes it up his ass almost nightly.

"There is something called preparation, Jean." Otabek's expression is highly amused. 

"Jesus Christ, that poor kitten! How does he skate after you fuck him into the mattress?" JJ is impressed, if he's being honest. 

"He doesn't."

"Um. Excuse me?" His voice definitely hit a new pitch with his shock.

"I don't have sex with him before competitions. Or, not sex where I'm on top." The Kazakh starts running his hands through JJ's hair, who appreciates the grounding gesture.

"Um."

"Mmhmm."

"Well."

"Mmhmm."

"I think I need a new brain. My current one just fucking broke." He looks more carefully at the other man's cock. Regardless of how long he gets to fool around with his friend, the image is going to definitely be memorized for the future.

Not only is the cock in front of him long, it is thick too. Not too thick that JJ couldn't properly wrap his hand around it, but it would be a very close thing. It's got a gorgeous vein on the underside that he just knows he can tease with his thumb on every upstroke. It's enough of a visual that he does wrap a hand around it and stroke gently. Turns out he was wrong about the girth; his thumb isn't even close to touching his fingers.

Otabek hums and runs his hands through JJ's hair, causing the Canadian to lean into the touch. "You like your hair being played with?"

JJ nods, shivers running down his spine from the sensation. "Yes sir."

What the hell? Where did that come from? His eyes flick up to meet Otabek's, panic settling under his skin yet again. He really doesn't want to fuck this up already. However, instead of anger or disgust, his friend's eyes are twinkling with amusement and adoration.

"Good boy, so responsive." The Kazakh purrs his words and tightens his grip in JJ's hair. "Can you show me just how good you are?"

It takes him a moment to comprehend the shorter man's words, but when he does, he lets out a loud moan. His eyes focus again on the dick in front of him before looking back up to his friend. JJ licks his lips. "May I?"

"Such a good boy." The grip loosens a little and one of Otabek's hands rubs the back of his neck, soothing away the panic. "Go ahead. Pull off when I say I'm going to come, alright?"

The question brings them out of their dynamic and makes JJ grin when he realizes the intent. "Not in my hair."

There's a snort a second before he takes the Kazakh's cock in his mouth, one that reminds JJ that Otabek's little spitfire would never have allowed him to do that to him. Otabek is definitely used to claiming someone without pissing them off in the process. As soon as the amusement works it's way through both of their minds, JJ ducks forward and licks along the underside of the other skater's cock, contemplating if he could actually fit all of it in his mouth.

He almost grins as he moves to suck on the head. He's got one secret he knows Otabek doesn't know: he has no gag reflex. JJ does smirk as he meets his friend's gaze, slowly moving to swallow his entire length. The grip in his hair and on the back of his neck tightens immediately when the head slides down his throat.

"Jean, fuck!" The exclamation is quiet, even in the bathroom, but it adds fuel to JJ's fire. Otabek takes a break and gasps, "Y-you know, Yuri is going to have a field day when I tell him you can take me in your mouth."

He's still smirking as he pulls off, dull ache settling in his jaw. It definitely wasn't difficult to take in his friend's dick...genetics liked him that way. "He always did say I had a big mouth...I doubt he'd be surprised." He winked and gave the tip a quick, teasing lick.

The sight of Otabek's dick twitching just in front of his lips is enough to bring JJ from half-mast to painfully hard fast enough to make his head spin. He has to lean against the Kazakh's thigh and gasp until his equilibrium comes back. There's a tug on his hair, just enough to get his attention.

He leans back and drags his glassy gaze up towards Otabek's. His friend has a worried look on his face, but JJ just smiles at him. 

"Jean?" The hand in his hair starts to stroke again, soothing the Canadian skater.

"You're gonna kill me, you're too damn hot." He places a kiss against Otabek's shaft, feeling the shiver work it's way up the man's spine.

"Beautiful."

"Occasionally. I'd be more beautiful with you fucking my mouth." JJ places several more kisses along the shorter man's length before taking him into his mouth again. The visual of Otabek twitching was one thing, feeling him do it was something else entirely. He moans around the Kazakh, eyes closing with his own ecstasy. He always did have a thing for pleasuring his partners.

There's a sharp tug on his hair, dragging his head back to change the angle, and then Otabek is using him exactly the way he wants him to. JJ moans again, wrapping a hand around his own cock. There's a part of him that wonders if that's okay with his friend, but the other skater doesn't seem perturbed by his actions. 

He groans and feels a drop of pre-come drop from the tip of his cock as Otabek fucks into his mouth hard enough to make the minor ache in his jaw escalate rapidly. JJ manages to open his eyes and he doesn't even stand a chance when he sees just how far his friend his gone. Somehow, he manages to not bite his friend as he comes for the second time.

Otabek does pull out before he collapses in on himself, gripping the Kazakh's thighs tightly enough to leave bruises. He's not going to need to do his sit-ups for the day, not with his abs already on fire. The cool hand on the back of his neck moves to tilt his chin up. "Jean?"

The voice reaches him, but he just stares. That gentle hand moves his hair out of his face as the inquiry is repeated. JJ blinks. "Still here."

"Are you sure?" Otabek was giving him an odd look.

"Otabek." JJ nuzzles against his friend's length, brushing his lips against it as he speaks. "I want you to claim me. Please."

"Jean--"

"Sir."

Otabek's eyes close as he shudders. "You're a dangerous man, Jean."

JJ grins widely. "Only because I know which buttons to push with you. Now, sir, claim me." He wraps his lips around the head of his friend's cock and sucks hard, tonguing the slit. The slightly salty taste of the Kazakh's precome coated his tongue and he realizes with a start that he could spend the rest of his life just doing this and he'd die a happy man.

Otabek carefully nudges JJ's head off his cock and strokes himself rapidly. "Jean, I--"

"Claim me."

Those two words are Otabek's undoing. He lets out a breath like he's been punched, grip on JJ's hair tightening painfully as he coats the Canadian with his release. The second he breathes again, he's panting roughly and huffing out a short laugh. 

JJ carefully opens the one eye that isn't covered in come, making sure his friend is okay. He really doesn't want to speak either, as most of Otabek's release is over his lips and cheeks, but he really wants to convey his thoughts to the other skater. Yuri would get a kick out of seeing him like this.

"Jean?" Otabek moves a lock of the Canadian's hair away from danger and smiles sweetly down at him.

"Mm?" He's grateful for the action, but still doesn't speak.

"Can I take a picture for Yura?" Otabek reaches down to get into the pocket of his sleep pants. When he stands, he's holding his phone.

JJ gives a quick nod and closes his other eye for the picture. His facial muscles relax and the telltale click of the camera sounds just to his left. Moments later he's startled by a lukewarm cloth wiping the mess off his face. After a few passes, he finally can open both eyes. Unfortunately, the mess on his lips is still mostly intact. JJ arches an eyebrow at the Kazakh.

"It's nice, you being so quiet," Otabek says with a slight grin. Before JJ can get offended, he ducks down to kiss the Canadian, licking his own come off of the other man's lips.

"Beks..." JJ sighs happily into the kiss and allows himself to be helped onto his feet just so they don't break the kiss. When they finally have to part to breathe, he wraps his arms around the shorter man and buries his face in his neck. "Yura?"

"Currently dying, judging by the emojis." Otabek pushes them apart by a couple of inches and shrugs. "You?"

"Good, if a little sticky. Can we shower now, talk later?" He feels a little guilty about how long the shower's been running, but it was time well spent.

"I think we can manage that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ and Yuri both go to New York for Skate America and have a conversation about the relationship at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a second chapter for you guys! Please don't expect updates to be this quick normally, as my summer break is slowly coming to an end. There's a ton more to come!
> 
> Here's a link to [what Yuri's hair length is](http://punksgonedaft.tumblr.com/post/153534705314/grumpy-lil-sass-kitty-but-what-if-yuris) (and it's really just a gorgeous picture by [punksgonedaft](http://punksgonedaft.tumblr.com/), so you should totally follow them!)
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://findyouranchorpoint.tumblr.com/)!

JJ would be lying to himself if he didn't say he is nervous about seeing Yuri compete in New York. He sighs as he wheels his bag into the hotel that all of the athletes and coaches are staying at. This is a bad idea, but he wants to not only see the blond in person, he wants to support a couple of his rinkmates who are competing as well. He's already spent time with the pairs couple, having flown in with them from Toronto. 

It's been an exhausting week, if he's being honest. He had midterms just two short days before his flight, including a nasty one in his capstone class, and he's bone tired and very grateful he's not competing again for two weeks. JJ presses the button for the elevator and allows his eyes to close as he waits. 

"Leroy, " a voice behind him states. "I thought you had midterms."

He can feel the tension radiating out from his spine, the unexpected voice making him wish he'd had a chance to freshen up after his flight. JJ's eyes open and he turns to greet the other man.

The blond has grown at least a few inches since JJ had seen him last, eyes on level with the Canadian's. His hair was longer than it seemed on Skype and FaceTime, though it's tied in a braid, and he seems to have a grasp of how good eyeliner makes his eyes look. JJ's honestly a little floored by how damn good the younger skater looks.

"Yuri." His nerves are going a mile a minute and he just...a hand on his bicep draws him out of his head and back to the present. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "Thanks. Midterms are done with, thank God. You look good."

The Russian's mouth goes from being slightly downturned to highly amused. "Of course I do, I just got off the phone with Beka."

That makes the tension in his spine go away entirely. The fact that the Russian makes sure to be presentable for his boyfriend and JJ happens to do the same gives both of them some common ground to stand on. "How's he doing? I texted him when I landed, but my phone died on the ride here!"

"What a tragedy!" The amusement in Yuri's face escalates to a fierce twinkle in his eyes. He opens his mouth to say something just as the elevator dings. As they both enter it, the blond grins. "What floor?"

"Tenth." He's relieved that their conversation is civil, especially considering that any of their prior in-person interactions hadn't gone very well. JJ has a habit of putting his foot in his mouth and does that with reliable frequency at competitions. It's one of the reasons he'd wanted to come to see Yuri now, rather than waiting until Moscow.

They stand in silence for the first couple of floors, but JJ is surprised to notice that it's not uncomfortable like so many of their elevator rides before. Instead, its peaceful, which sets his nerves at ease. When Yuri speaks, though, he does startle slightly.

"Beka's fine, by the way. Tired from training. One of his laces broke on a landing, so he's a little bruised. Nothing bad though." The blond scoffs and mutters in Russian under his breath.

"You know..." JJ starts, shifting awkwardly on his feet. "You can speak Russian around me. I speak it fluently."

One of those gorgeous eyebrows arches up. "I know. I'm working on my English so my accent isn't so thick. Victor keeps berating me about it." He sticks his tongue out at no one and continues. "But...I do appreciate the offer."

The Canadian is taken aback by the statement. Prior to this interaction, he and Yuri had been at each other's throats. It may have been because they needed to blow off steam before a tough routine, but it wasn't pretty. JJ takes a calming breath. "How come you don't hate me all of the sudden?"

He can see how the younger skater tenses from his toes to his head and braces himself. Yuri lets out a long sigh and turns to face him. "I never hated you. I was annoyed by your bullshit, sure, but it was never hate. You frustrate the hell out of me, and sometimes I want to smack you upside the head, but..." He trails off, blushing and turning away again.

"But?" JJ presses.

"But I know you're a good man. Beka speaks highly of you, and he doesn't do that with many people." The blond adjusts the bag sitting on his shoulder and walks out of the elevator when the doors open. 

JJ realizes that they're on his floor and follows, unsure of what exactly is transpiring in front of his eyes. "You on this floor?"

The look Yuri gives him makes him feel very small and foolish. "Of course I am. I wouldn't have gotten off the elevator if I wasn't. I'm in--fuck!" He drops the shoulder bag as he rummages for his room key. 

JJ shakes his head at the other man and picks up the fallen luggage. It's much heavier than he would have expected, given the small size. "Jesus! What do you have in here?"

There's that look again. Yuri rolls his eyes and tucks a stray lock of hair behind his ears. He's obviously been wearing the braid since Russia, as it's mostly undone at this point. "That's my hair and makeup bag. I'm in 1029. You?"

"You have more makeup than my mom, my sister, and I combined then, holy shit. I'm in 1032, which should just be a couple doors further than you." The bag is awkward to carry, but it makes him disgustingly happy that he's been allowed to do so. Yuri leads the way after rolling his eyes, and they're at his room in no time.

The blond opens the door without a hitch (probably because he's not hauling the shoulder pack, JJ thinks) and pauses to look back at the Canadian, reaching for his bag. "Well? What are you waiting for? Give me my bag so you can drop yours off and come back here!"

JJ hands over the bag, voice small when he speaks. "You...want me to come back?" 

Yuri freezes from placing the bag on the bigger one, then turns around slowly, hands on his hips. He doesn't speak while his eyes look over the older man. The blond skater shakes his head and sighs. "Yes, JJ, I want you to come back. I would like to talk to you about what your relationship with Otabek entails."

"That doesn't sound good." The voice in JJ's head that calls him worthless at every turn is snickering from the back of his mind, ready to spring forward at the drop of a hat.

"Tch." Yuri shifts his weight to one leg and glares at JJ. "Stop looking for problems where there aren't any. I told you on the phone that this whole situation is fine by me, and it still is. Otabek is happy and that's what matters to me. The fact that you're not pissing me off as often is just the icing on the cake. Now, will you please drop your shit off so we can talk?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. Just...let me freshen up first?" JJ feels completely disgusting now, especially with Yuri looking so good despite the braid looking rough.

"Да, конечно." Yuri is already getting his luggage sorted out.

The Russian's voice while speaking his native tongue makes JJ shiver, and he beats a hasty retreat to his own room.

He leans against the door when he's inside, closing his eyes and letting loose a long groan. "Get it together, you idiot! Otabek's enough, stop being greedy!" JJ wishes his phone hadn't died and that he could call the Kazakh skater, but he's just going to have to suck it up.

"Okay. Okay. I can do this."

-

He does feel better after brushing his hair and teeth and washing his face, though he stares at himself in the mirror for a couple of long minutes before grumbling at himself and leaving the room before he can talk himself out of going back to Yuri. JJ has to give himself some credit: he makes it to the door and knocks without further hesitation. Small victories.

The door opens quickly and JJ gets a glimpse of blond hair darting off to the side as he enters. "Yuri?"

There's a muffled response that sounds like "fixing my hair." The Canadian peeks around the bathroom door and grins at the sight of the Russian brushing out his long locks. "Need some help?"

Yuri catches his eyes in the mirror and sneers, removing the hair tie from his mouth. "I've been doing my own hair since my debut. As if." He demonstrates his abilities by quickly making a braid and tying it off. "See?"

"Mm, yes, lovely, if you want to wake up choking on it." JJ steps fully into the bathroom and takes the brush off the counter. "Come into the other room, I'll French braid it for you."

The look the other skater gives him is priceless. "You can do a French braid?"

JJ's nerves were completely gone, as he is easily in one of his comfort zones. "I have a younger sister, you do the math."

Yuri huffs and follows him into the main room. When JJ takes a seat on the armchair, the blond hesitates for a moment before plopping down to sit between JJ's legs. "Be gentle, I don't like my scalp burning from rough treatment."

"No one does." The older skater smiles as he gentle unties the braid, placing the hair tie on the arm of the chair. "My sister used to cry a lot whenever someone other than me did her hair. My whole family has really sensitive heads, so it's easy for us to figure out what's going to hurt and what's not. Since Mom and Dad were gone a lot when we were little, I became the one person she would turn to for braids. My little brother got pretty good at it, too, but Adrianna was closer to me."

"Mm." Yuri hums as the Canadian gently brushes his hair. "Must be nice."

JJ pauses, using the question to savor the feel of the fine golden hair in his hand. He didn't expect it to be so soft. "What?"

"Having siblings."

"Oh." He starts to gather the younger man's hair, deftly tucking pieces into a proper braid. "It is. Sometimes I want to strangle them, you know? But it's nice to be around them. They like to come to the rink when their schools allow, just to watch me skate. Neither of them do it. Addie is a soccer player, but Frederic is more academic. Not that Addie and I aren't, but Freddie avoids anything physical like the plague."

Yuri shifts slightly, so JJ holds the braid steady until he's comfortable again. "What does he do?"

"Oh. Heh." It's hard not to be amused by his baby brother, but he still laughs a little. "He's mostly interested in math and physics, but he also plays the violin. Something about the music being basically math. I dunno. I feel like me talking about skating around him is like him talking math around me. We love each other and will support each other until we die, but we speak different languages sometimes. Oh. Uh. Sorry. Rambling."

Yuri's silent while JJ finishes off the braid, springing to his feet once he's released. He turns his head while looking in the mirror and shoots a small smile in JJ's direction. "Thank you. And it's okay. My family's just Dedushka and me, so it's kinda nice to hear about other families. At least yours isn't overwhelming like Beka's." He makes a face and takes a seat on the bed.

The Canadian grins widely. "Seriously! I lost track of who was who after he started talking about his cousins! Phew!"

"Right?!" Yuri laughs and shakes his head. "They're all really nice, though. Beka came out to them when we first started dating, and he thought they'd hate him. They're pretty traditional Muslims, so it was...tough. They all took it in stride, though, so Beka's closer than ever with all of them."

"Speaking of Beks..." JJ starts, rubbing his bicep with his other arm. "You wanted to chat?"

The Russian tucks his long legs up on the bed with him and nods. "Yes. Certain things are best dealt with in person, I think. And before you freak out on me, I want to clarify that this conversation is dealing with boundaries, not asking you to forget about being with Beka. He can make his own choices, and I'm not here to police those choices. The feelings you two have for each other have nothing to do with me."

JJ holds up a hand. "Yes, they do. You're dating Otabek, and you were there first. Yuri, you're making a huge leap of faith here, and your feelings need to be taken into account too. I'm not going to say you're not allowed to set boundaries and then change your mind because something happened, alright? I'm not that much of a douchebag."

Yuri stares at him for a moment. "I...don't know that word. I'm sure you're right, whatever it means, but..."

"Oh." It takes a great effort for the older skater to not laugh, but he manages to stifle it. "Basically, a douchebag is...uh...think asshole times a hundred."

"Oh. Then, yes, I agree. You're an asshole, but not that much of one." The younger man looks pleased with the new vocabulary. "But I'll let you and Beka know if I want the boundaries to change. Relationships are based on communication, JJ, and this one's going to require a lot more than usual. If you think that's going to be a problem, then you really need to rethink how long this relationship between you two is going to last."

The words are harsh enough to make JJ shiver, but he knows he's not wrong. That was a major factor in Isabella remaining his friend, because if they hadn't been so open throughout their relationship, the end of the engagement probably wouldn't have been pretty. "That's fine. Fair warning though, I get stuck in my head a lot."

Yuri nods. "Otabek said you have some mental health problems, so that's to be expected. He's pretty good at noticing that kind of stuff, and I'm getting better at it...Katsudon still has problems, even now that he's retired."

Katsudon? JJ doesn't think he knows anyone by that name, but then it hits him--Yuuri Katsuki. "I keep forgetting you don't live with Beks during the season." It had been mentioned in passing when JJ asked Otabek over Skype where Yuri was. 

"I'm a distraction, apparently." He says it with a good deal of pride. "It's better that we don't live together and just spend the off-season in Almaty."

JJ's seen the pictures from the city on Instagram and wishes his off season allowed for vacations. Between stuffing his schedule full of college courses during the summer and his still-growing singing career, he just didn't have that sort of time. "So...boundaries?"

"Right." The blond moves his legs out from under himself and leans forward. "Obviously, everything you've already done is fine, though I'd like to be informed if you two have Skype sex in the future, if only so I'm not trying to get a hold of Beka and interrupting the two of you. Though, really, that's a stipulation for pretty much anything you two get up to: let me know out of courtesy."

"Sorry, that just kind of happened. By the way, did Beka teach you yoga or vice versa?" JJ doesn't really want to change the subject, but he's genuinely curious.

"I taught him, but he's hopeless. That brings up a good point though. If stuff happens, just shoot me a quick text afterward to explain and it's fine, as long as it stays within these boundaries."

"That's fair."

Yuri nods. "As for things you can't do, it's a pretty short list. I know Beka prefers to top, but his ass is mine and mine alone. You can finger him or eat him out, but you do not fuck him, okay?" He shrugs. "Not that I think that'll be an issue. I've been with him three years and I've only topped him twice."

"Really? Doesn't getting fucked get boring after a while?"

The look Yuri fixes on him makes him want to take the words back. "You are an incredibly unimaginative man, Leroy, if you think getting that man's dick up the ass regularly is boring."

JJ will openly admit to that statement and just tilts his head in acknowledgment. "That was a really dumb question."

"Yes, but I honestly expected as much." The barb isn't said with any malice, so JJ lets it slide. "Whatever he wants to do to you is fine by me, on one condition--other than one of you two idiots letting me know what you're doing."

"Anything." The idea of being used in any way Otabek wants makes the older skater's mouth go dry. "What's the condition?"

"You have to swear on whatever you hold holy that you will have a talk with Otabek about what he is and is not allowed to do to you. He can get a little carried away, so you have to talk to him!" Yuri's expression is one of concern, and JJ's not sure if it's directed at him or the idea of Otabek getting carried away.

"Of course. We've already had a couple of talks about stuff like that, so that's no big deal."

The blond's expression softens. "Good. I don't want either of you getting hurt." 

He absolutely can't resist poking a bit of fun at the younger man. JJ's been on his best behavior so far, he deserves this. "Aw, be careful or I might start thinking you care!"

"Of course I do." Yuri states fiercely. "I care about both of you, you idiot."

Well, that's a bit of a surprise. "I thought you didn't care about me. Not enough to be this concerned."

There's a flash of anger in Yuri's jade eyes. "Sometimes you make me want to claw your fucking throat out with the shit that comes out of your mouth, you know that?" He rubs his hand over his face. "I swear to god, you are the single most frustrating human I know. JJ, I do give a shit about you. While I have no desire to be in a physical relationship with you, you are still in an emotional relationship with me just by virtue of dating my boyfriend. You're stuck with that bit, dumbass."

"Huh." The Canadian rubs his hands together, nervous habit coming forward at the idea of being so close to the younger man. "I guess that makes sense."

"Of course it does. Now, it's late and I skate tomorrow, so get out so I can sleep." Yuri pets the end of his braid and flicks on the light next to his bed prior to standing up.

JJ stands and moves to the door, Yuri close on his heels. He turns after moving through the doorway. "Thank you, Yuri. This...helped."

"Good." He leans forward into JJ's space and gives him a peck on the cheek. "That's from Beka. Good night."

The door closes and the Canadian places a hand where the feeling of soft lips is still burning into his soul. He stares at the door and sighs. "Good night, Yura."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and JJ panic and Beka has to be the sensible one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, I'm back with another chapter! This one took a little longer, as I had to scramble getting a lot of my life in order these past couple of weeks. The chapters moving forward will likely be more spaced out because I start work tomorrow and will also be taking my grad school courses again. Thank you for your patience, and thank you everyone who has commented. They really do make my day.
> 
> Here's a link to [what Yuri's hair length is](http://punksgonedaft.tumblr.com/post/153534705314/grumpy-lil-sass-kitty-but-what-if-yuris) (and it's really just a gorgeous picture by [punksgonedaft](http://punksgonedaft.tumblr.com/), so you should totally follow them!)
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://findyouranchorpoint.tumblr.com/)! Feel free to scream in my inbox.

"Beka, you don't understand what I'm saying!" Yuri is pacing around his hotel room, trying desperately not to rake his hands through his hair and ruin JJ's work. "I kissed him! And told him it was from you!"

Otabek's stoic expression shifts enough that the blond shoots a glare down at the screen of his phone. The Kazakh covers his mouth and shakes his head. "Yura, I didn't understand because I didn't know you liked him. Please take a seat, the wallpaper is starting to make me ill."

Yuri sits on the armchair that JJ had vacated only a mere fifteen minutes ago. Sitting there makes his skin tingle, but not in a bad way. He tucks his long legs onto the chair and sighs. "Sorry. I just...I didn't know either. Then he was just standing there, and then I told him to come back to my room and he just...it was nice." The long tail of his braid is over his shoulder, and he starts to pet it nervously. "Beka, there's so much I want to know about him. I don't know where to start."

His boyfriend reaches off to the side of his own phone and brings a mug into view. It happens to be a mug that's shaped like a cat and is Yuri's personal favorite. Otabek notices where his gaze is focused and smiles as he sips his drink. "Моя любовь, you already have. Jean has many problems opening up to people, but he did with you. That speaks to how comfortable he is in your presence. Now, you need to sleep, Yura. It's late there."

The Russian sighs and nods reluctantly. "I know. Beka, just...was it okay? We didn't talk about anything like that."

"It was fine. Is fine. I trust you, Yuratchka, if you think it's fine it is." He takes another sip of his drink. "I promise. Now, bed."

Yuri smiles at his boyfriend and kisses his fingers before placing them on the screen. "I love you."

"I love you too." Otabek repeats the gesture. "Sleep well."

"Night." The call ends and Yuri groans. He really needs to get a fucking grip.

-

"I know you're about to leave for practice, but I had to call." JJ states simply, watching Otabek wash his tea mug in the sink. "Thank you."

He is propped up against the headboard as he speaks, wearing nothing but his sleep pants. The feeling of Yuri's soft lips on his cheek still hadn't faded and as much as he appreciated the gesture, he would have preferred the kiss be from the blond rather than Otabek.

The Kazakh places his mug in the drying rack and looks over at his laptop. "For what?"

"For the kiss. No idea how you knew I needed that but--"

"What kiss?" Otabek leans against the counter behind him and watches the screen with a sort of scrutiny that puts JJ's nerves on edge.

"Uh. The one you told Yuri to give me?" The hairs on the back of the Canadian's neck stand up as an idea floats into his head. "Or...did you not do that? God, please tell me that was all him."

"Careful, Jean, or I might start feeling like chopped liver." There's a lilt in the younger skater's voice, teasing while reassuring in the same breath. "I did ask him to give you a kiss from me, but I forgot. Forgive me, it was before I went to bed last night. As far as Yuri is concerned, I only know that he wants to get to know you, so please play nice."

JJ tilts his head and raises an eyebrow at Otabek, smile forming at the corners of his lips. "You're forgiven, no need to grovel. God!"

"You can just call me Otabek, thanks." The Kazakh isn't even looking at the screen when he speaks, just sorting through the papers off to the side on the counter. Jean isn't entirely sure what they all are, but he suspects they're notes about his most recent sets at the local club. He was probably going to throw them away, as the shorter man tended to keep the valuable notes in a binder.

"Seriously? A pun? Really, Be--" A notification pops up on his phone from Canvas and he gulps loudly. There's a bit of noise coming from his speakers as he clicks the bubble. He's not surprised that his professor already graded his midterm, but JJ wishes it hadn't come in that night. He's not confident about how he did, not with him juggling school and training during his final semester.

Once the page loads, he lets out the breath he had been holding in a loud exhale, shaking with relief. The tunnel vision widens again, and he notices that the noise was Otabek talking to him.

"Jean, are you alright? Talk to me, you're scaring me."

"Sorry, grade came in." JJ takes a deep breath and exhales again as he clicks back into FaceTime.

"Capstone?"

"Yeah, holy shit." The pressure on his chest finally lets up and he sags against the pillows. "I honestly thought I might have failed that one."

"Ha, you never fail. What's your grade?" Otabek's pulling on his boots, backpack close to where he's left the laptop.

"B minus, so my overall is an A still, if barely. The homework will bring me back up." 

The laptop gets pulled closer and his boyfriend gives him a Look. "I love how you think I remember what those letters mean in that class. Sounds good though. Text me the percentages, please, because I've got to get going or Elena's going to murder me. Congratulations, and I love you."

JJ smiles down at his phone and tries not to make a big deal about the last three words. It's the first time he's heard them from the shorter skater and he wants to not freak out externally. He manages to kiss his phone and whisper the same words back to the Kazakh before ending the call.

He will deny rolling over and squealing into the pillow until the day he dies.

-

Yuri is awake and drinking some of the hotel-supplied tea when he hears a knock on his door the next morning. It's not unwelcome, especially since he'd woken up and panicked about oversleeping until Georgi had sent the group a good luck text for the next day. He never likes getting his dates mixed up, but he supposes that the time change didn't help much. Yuri hadn't been able to go back to sleep after that, so he'd been texting his boyfriend and waiting to hear from Mila if she wanted to go sightseeing.

When he opens the door, he's not surprised to see JJ there, that same annoyingly optimistic grin on his face. He simply stands aside and lets the Canadian in. "Morning."

"Morning, sunshine! How'd you sleep? Need coffee, or are you a tea person? Oh. You have some." That smile fades a little.

The blond sets aside the tea on the bathroom counter. "I'm a tea person, but this tea is shit. Coffee's shit, too, I'm guessing. Tell me America's not completely hopeless on one of those fronts." He doesn't entirely know why he's trying to bring the smile back, but he misses it already. Yuri points to JJ and back to himself. "You and I are going to breakfast, your treat."

The smile comes back immediately and JJ drapes his arm over Yuri's shoulders. He doesn't lean his body against this, so the blond lets it slide without a word. "I know just the place, my rinkmates and I eat there every time we're in town. It's gonna be crowded, but--"

"It's skating season, everywhere's crowded." Yuri snarks, ducking out from under the Canadian's arm, snagging his shoes from where he'd discarded them the previous night.

"That's true. Tell me, do you like crepes?" Yuri can feel JJ watching as the blond throws on his team jacket and sits to pull on his shoes. His love for crepes is well known among the Russian skaters and Beka, so he figures it's a rhetorical question.

"I haven't had a good crepe since France. Lead on." He takes half a second to assess how awake the Canadian and resists the urge to loop their arms together like he would with Otabek. He scowls when JJ doesn't move. "You getting cold feet, мой король?"

The other skater stiffens immediately, but takes a deep breath and relaxes. Either he isn't awake enough to translate the Russian words, or he's reacting to being called his king the way the blond would to being called kitten by anyone other than Beka. Yuri's not sure which one he prefers, and they leave the room before he can figure it out.

-

JJ finally wakes up for real after the fourth cup of coffee, appreciating the bitter bite beneath the copious amount of cream and sugar. Yuri is smirking at him from across the table as he takes a sip of his much tamer tea. The breakfast had been well received by both of them, though JJ is extremely pleased that the blond had liked the Canadian's favorite place in Lake Placid. 

"Caffeine, thank the Lord!" He sighs, taking another gulp of coffee. "Sorry if I was acting weird, I don't enjoy mornings."

The Russian smirks into his third cup of tea, eyes twinkling happily. He'd been thrilled to discuss tea varieties with their waitress and equally thrilled when she offered several homemade varieties of jam for use in his tea. "No one enjoys mornings. We just pretend to so we look like well-adjusted adults."

"I suppose." JJ sighs and leans forward in his seat. "I meant to ask: jam in tea? Seriously?"

"I don't shit on your coffee, don't shit on my tea, Leroy." The reply should be cold but instead is warm and joking, throwing the brunet for a bit of a loop.

"No, I mean...I heard about doing that, but I'd never seen anyone do that before. It makes sense, logically, but..." He's interrupted by Yuri sliding his cup and saucer over to JJ's half of the table. "Um?"

"Taste it, you heathen." Yuri reaches over and takes the other skater's coffee in exchange for his own cup. He grimaces when he takes a sip. "Tea is far superior to coffee, oh my god."

JJ brings the ceramic cup level with his face and sniffs it before he even contemplates drinking it. The black tea itself smells fruitier than he was expecting, with hints of plum and something like Christmas trees. Underneath that is the aroma of the chili cranberry jam that Yuri had fallen in love with when he'd been given samples of the different jams. The older man has some reservations about the compatibility of the jam and tea, but he trusts Yuri enough to finally take a sip.

To say the flavor is surprising is a bit of an understatement. The tea is floral with a kick of spice from the chili, and the cranberry lifts that plum aroma and flavor to a height that is very pleasant on JJ's tongue. He sets the cup down and pushes it and the saucer back to the Russian's half. "That is surprisingly delicious."

"I was worried about the pine and the spice, but it works. The tea is fruity enough to not be a problem." Yuri takes back his cup and sips, right over where JJ had taken his.

JJ tries not to look into that action like he did with the kiss on the cheek. "I just didn't want it to taste like gin."

"Yeah, hard pass on that, thanks. So, you have one chance to impress me here, Leroy. Coffee or tea?" The blond is leaning against the back of his chair as those lovely eyes fix onto JJ's. 

"Hmm." He does think about it for a moment and then flags down the waitress. "Could I get some of that tea and jam as well?"

The waitress spots Yuri's triumphant grin and manages not to laugh like a true professional. "Sure thing! Anything else I can bring for you two?"

Yuri shakes his head and JJ copies him. "Thank you, just the tea."

"I'll be right out with that." She turns and walks with purpose to the back of the restaurant. 

JJ turns to the Russian. "Well?"

"Turns out you're not as much of a heathen as I assumed. Welcome to being cultured."

JJ just laughs.

-

How they wind up meeting up with Mila and Sara, Yuri will never know, but it's nice to pose in dorky selfies and figure out which tags to use on Instagram and act like they're normal young adults for once. JJ is even polite enough to not use his signature hand pose in all of the photos, though he does in two pictures that Yuri takes on the Canadian's phone. The blond doesn't stop thinking about the other skater's hands until Mila whispers in his ear about how pathetic he's being.

She's not wrong, but he still angrily calls her Baba and tells her to fuck off, mostly because it's expected. He likes the chain of laughter hers starts, ending with him joining in with JJ, who wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him close. 

He stops trying to distance himself when they get to the main road through the city and start walking along the edge of the lake. It's nearing sunset, and chilly enough that Yuri zips his hoodie against the wind. Just as he's looking up at the clouds that have gathered and darkened throughout the day, a single snowflake lands on his nose and he goes cross eyed for a moment.

JJ notices before it melts and starts to laugh against Yuri's shoulder. "Oh, kitten, snow looks good on you!"

The snow is so different from that in St. Petersburg or Moscow or even Hasetsu and Almaty that Yuri doesn't react to the nickname, eyes fixed on the snowflakes. It's gentler there, with more trees and wilderness around them than anywhere else he'd been. Yuri closes his eyes and just breaths as the flakes creates pinpoints of cold on his cheeks. It's the calmest he's ever felt the night before a competition.

What winds up dragging him out of it is the loud ding from JJ's cell phone. He blinks and lowers his chin to look at the Canadian. When he does, the older skater's gray eyes are locked onto his own. It should be startling, but he expects it when the man leans forward and kisses him softly. 

Yuri can't help but gasp at the electricity flowing between them, allowing JJ to wrap a hand around the back of his head and deepen the kiss. It's so different from how Otabek kisses him that it's easy to get lost in it.

Until his brain catches up, forcing him to push JJ away. He's panting as he fixes the older man with a glare. "How could you?"

"What--what do you mean how could I? Yuri--" JJ takes the step forward into Yuri's personal space.

"You kissed me and we didn't talk to Beka. We--JJ, I can't do that." He doesn't bother waiting for a reply, taking off down the street at a run. His long legs easily guide him all the way back to the hotel room and up the stairs to his floor.

He doesn't stop to think until he slams his door behind him as he yanks his jacket off. Yuri leans against the door and slides down it until he's on the floor, legs tucked up to his chest.

Yuri can't bring himself to call his boyfriend--the one who follows all of the rules and asks permission for the smallest act and who has always been there for him--to inform him of the betrayal.

-

JJ is immensely grateful towards Mila and Sara the next morning. They spent the night in his room, reassuring him that Yuri had misunderstood the situation and overreacted the way anyone would have. They also woke up early to get him coffee from one of the local shops and ensure that he would be awake for the men's short programs that afternoon. 

He had woken up Otabek as soon as they got back to the hotel. JJ didn't like doing that, with the Kazakh's second competition coming close on the heels of Skate America and him needing a decent night's sleep prior to his morning training session. Four in the morning was too early for anyone to be awake, let alone a skater with a rigorous training schedule.

Otabek had been awake immediately upon hearing the situation. He'd tried to get a hold of Yuri to no avail, even over a span of several hours. Together with Mila and Sara, they figured out that the blond was probably avoiding the situation out of some sense of guilt. Otabek finally bowed out around seven his time, calling his coach to cancel his session in order to get sleep and be free to watch Yuri's program later.

JJ feels horrible about the entire scenario he finds himself in. He wishes he had shown some restraint and told Yuri that he'd already spoken with Otabek about kissing the blond, but it's simply too late to take his actions back. He resigns himself to his cup of mediocre coffee and lets Mila and Sara console him as best as possible.

"Do you think...maybe I pushed too far? Maybe he doesn't want anyone other than Beks right now?" He looks mournfully down at his phone and sighs. Yuri is at practice at the moment and wouldn't contact him anyway, not during the day of his short program. It's a tough one and JJ can respect the value of silence while gearing oneself up for difficult jumps and a grueling program. 

Mila runs a hand through the Canadian's hair. "He wants you, Jack." She grins as his old nickname makes him cringe. "He just got spooked. Give him time and, for the love of God, don't do anything until after he wins, okay?"

"I'm not an idiot."

"That remains to be seen, Маленький кленовый лист."

JJ glares at the woman. "Did you just call me a tiny maple leaf?"

"No. I called you little, not tiny. Look, relax until the programs tonight, yeah?" Mila kisses the top of his head and moves toward the door, taking Sara's hand in her own.

"Sure. Thanks." They leave the room and the man groans to himself as his phone dings. His family is all at work, school, or driving to them by now, Otabek is sleeping, and Yuri and his fellow Canadian skaters are either practicing or sleeping, so there's only one reason for his phone to go off. He glares at the notification from one of his courses. 

It's an interesting course, rooted more in musical theory than his actual performance focus, but the anthropological aspects fascinate him. The full name of the course was a mouthful, but he simply calls it "music and ritual" in his head. JJ reads the announcement in Canvas and is glad he'd brought his school backpack with him. Getting even a single day behind in class was dangerous.

He checks the time and gets to work while he has the time and needs the distraction.

-

JJ doesn't realize how much time has passed when the chimes from FaceTime startle him away from the ritual application of music in Maori culture. He doesn't bother looking at the phone as he answers it and finishes the paragraph. The Canadian knows who is calling. 

"Mm, un moment, s'il te plaît." He jots down the connection he finally made between the last week's reading and sets his pen down. He then finally looks over at his phone, where a tired Otabek is patiently waiting. "Je regrette, mon cher. Ça va?"

"Je suis fatigué alors parle anglais s'il te plaît." Otabek's French accent is still horrible, but his words make JJ shake his head.

"Sorry, habit." He holds up the book to show his boyfriend what he had been doing. He sets it back down and places his reading glasses on top of it. "How long did you sleep?"

The Kazakh yawns. "Few hours. Elena called so I would be able to wake up in time to watch Yura. Did you ever sleep?"

JJ shrugs, leaning back and rubbing his eyes. "Some. Less than I'd like. Brain wouldn't stop buzzing."

"Hence the studying?"

"Hence the studying. I'm okay now, Beks, I just...I need to see him skate." He needs to see the blond express himself through his graceful movements and powerful jumps. He needs to know that he didn't fuck up whatever this weird shit between them is. As long as Yuri understands that he made an assumption and that JJ's okay with whatever Yuri decides to do, barring not being friends with him, then he'll survive.

Or, at least, he hopes he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have Mila call JJ "Jack," because I picture her bastardizing the second half of his name for the fun of it.
> 
> Also, if you think Yuri and JJ are idiots, just remember that JJ suffers from ADHD (and the coinciding anxiety) in this fic and Yuri wants explicit consent from all parties.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ and Yuri talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the relatively long wait, school has officially started again here. It's a really long one though, so I hope you forgive me.
> 
> The music for Yuri's program is from King Arthur: Legend of the Sword and can be found [here](https://youtu.be/QjWDBEz_6p4/)!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://findyouranchorpoint.tumblr.com/)!

"That's fucked up."

JJ turns his head towards Leo and glares. "No shit, Sherlock. I know that already. How about some helpful advice for a change?" 

The American skater opens his mouth to respond, but snaps it closed as the skaters on the ice below them move to leave. Only Guang-Hong is left, having drawn the shit straw. Leo cheers for his boyfriend, careful to not stand and put unnecessary weight on his sprained ankle. The skater was supposed to go right after the younger man, but a flubbed axel during the previous day's practice knocked him out of the Series. 

JJ feels for his friend but knows Leo will be back for the U.S. Nationals and will probably easily advance to the later events in the season. He turns his gaze back to the ice and watches a decent short program from the younger skater set to something that (thank God) isn't Tchaikovsky. He makes a couple minor mistakes, but nothing like the ones JJ made in 2015, and the score is respectable.

Leo's rinkmate from Lakewood, Nathan Chen, takes the ice next, and the Canadian can't help but cringe at the choice of some classical, and boring, piece. The quad lutz obtains enough height that he knows Yuri's going to be seething in the wings, waiting to take the ice as the last skater of the night. He's almost sorry he's not there to be the verbal punching bag.

It winds up being a damn long and mostly boring night, with the only excitement taking place during Seung-Gil's routine when he lands hard on his final jump and almost gets another deduction for how long it takes him to get back up. He doesn't go to the kiss and cry, worrying the crowd of skaters around JJ and Leo.

Then, while JJ is leaning over the wall of the stands and chatting with one of the Canadian coaches, Leo smacks him in the calf with a crutch, jerking his head toward the ice. The older skater looks and his brain promptly goes out to lunch.

Yuri is skating a quick lap around the rink before taking up his starting position.

And those pants he's wearing are simply...unfair. They leave absolutely nothing to JJ's imagination, and his own pants feel uncomfortable tight suddenly. The faux-leather top doesn't help, either.

Then the music starts and he can feel the audience perk up with interest. The underlying melody doesn't seem to shift as Yuri does, until he's launching himself into a brutal quad lutz, triple loop combination and the music swells around him like it's in his veins.

"Is he front-loading the routine?" Leo asks.

"This is the first time I'm seeing it. Shit!" He gasps at the height of the flying sit spin entrance and the ease of transition between that and the cannonball spin, barely noticing the change of foot. The blond moves on to his step sequence and JJ's eyes widen. "The rest of his jumps are in the second half! Is he insane?!"

A gorgeously executed triple axel marks the end of the step sequence and several outstanding feats of footwork in the short choreographic sequence between jumps moves the Canadian's heart into his throat. The last two jumps, a quad toe loop and the quad salchow that is Yuri's specialty, look like they take the rest of the blond's energy. 

The program ends with a Bielmann spin and a quick flourish, and the crowd surges to their feet. JJ's feet take him down to the wall closest to where Yuri will exit the ice, and he leans over just as the younger skater is in earshot.

"Yuri!! That was amazing!" Those green eyes pierce into the Canadian's soul as a hand reaches up towards his own. 

"Thanks." It's muttered beneath the roar of the crowd, but JJ will take what he can get.

"Yuri...check your phone later." It's piss-poor timing, but Yuri's actions make him feel like he doesn't have another choice. He's been sitting on confusion and sorrow and regret all day, and it's starting to turn into a sour anger boiling in his veins. He sees the comprehension in Yuri's eyes before Yakov directs the Russian towards the kiss and cry.

JJ sticks around long enough to cheer at the well-deserved score, but lets himself be swept into the crowd and out of the arena before Yuri can even attempt to speak to him.

-

JJ is in his loose sleep pants and toweling off his hair when a timid knock sounds against his door. He feels a tension in his stomach and takes a deep breath before opening the door, expecting a ball of anger directed straight at him.

He doesn't expect Yuri to have tear tracks down his cheeks.

"Oh, kitten." JJ stands aside and waits for the blond to step inside. There's a solid beat of hesitation before he does, but he crowds against the door as soon as it's closed. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"Everyone's angry with me." Yuri's voice is uncharacteristically soft and quiet. His eyes are fixed on his shoes. 

JJ wants nothing more than to give the man a hug, but he's a little angry too. Yuri might be upset that Otabek and JJ are angry, but the Canadian can't help but feel like the Russian deserves it. "You ignored us, Yuri. I get you ignoring me, not that I would like a repeat of the experience, but you ignored Otabek. Worse, you scared him--us--by doing that."

The words weigh down Yuri's shoulders, causing him to curl towards himself. "I just--"

"I'm not done." The blond's mouth snaps closed so quickly JJ can hear his teeth click. "Look, I get it. Your default assumption is that I'm an asshole, but you're a fucking idiot if you honestly think I wouldn't ask for permission before doing literally anything with you. I even texted Beks about taking you to brunch. I know the fucking rules!" All of the self-doubt and worry from the past day boil to the surface as rage and JJ has to bite his tongue to stop himself from really telling the Russian off. He runs a hand through his hair, curses in French, and snarls as he moves away from the entranceway. 

No footsteps follow him, and he's honestly a little grateful for the space. When he feels the anger subside slightly, he sighs. "I get that you hate me. You always have, I guess. I'm sorry I kissed you."

A rush of footsteps sounds behind him and a warm weight collides with his back. Long arms wrap around his torso and Yuri buries his head against JJ's neck. "I don't hate you. That's why I ran. I got scared, and then I thought you didn't talk to Otabek, and then I just...couldn't." The blond shakes against the older skater's back. "I'm sorry for running and not talking to you. I'm not sorry you kissed me."

The tension in the brunet's stomach fades immediately. "That's...oh." He tugs on Yuri's arms until he has enough room to turn around. "Then what scared you? The idea of Beks not knowing or of how it made you feel?"

JJ's glad the Russian actually considers it for a moment before answering. "A bit of both, but...mostly how it felt to kiss you." The blond shudders against him.

"Yuri..." He brings Yuri tight against him, letting him bury his head into the juncture between his neck and shoulder. JJ feels tears fall onto his bare skin and sighs. "Kitten, I need you to talk to me about stuff like that, for both our sakes. I can't go through another night like that and neither can you. Okay?"

Yuri nods against him and mumbles something into his neck. JJ makes an inquiring noise and the blond lifts his head and repeats himself. "Okay. Can I be honest?"

The Canadian snorts. "That's probably a good idea."

The younger skater stands up straight and leans back a little so their noses aren't touching. He's blushing a furious red and JJ can't help but be enamored. "I like it when you call me kitten. When Beka does it, it just sounds dumb, but...you say it differently."

That brings a wide grin to the brunet's face. "Probably because I'm not picturing a cute and fuzzy kitten all the time. You practically are a cat, you know...sometimes you're happy and affectionate and just want to be held--or so I've been told--but other times you're angry or want to be left alone or just want to sit quietly for a while." He leans forward and kisses Yuri's cheek. "So, kitten, which would you prefer today?"

Yuri considers it for a second. "Can we call Beka? It's his free day today so he'll probably be getting back from the club right about now."

"Can I hold you during?" He's reluctant to let Yuri leave his embrace, but realizes that if they're positions were reversed, he'd probably be getting overwhelmed by now.

"Mm," Yuri nods. "I think I owe you that at least."

JJ gives the blond a stern look. "Yuri, it's not about what you owe me. If you don't want to be held, I won't hold you. If you do, then I will, but it's your decision based on your wants and needs. I don't get to do anything other than respect that decision."

The Russian gives him a dry stare, which looks odd when partnered with the tear tracks still staining his cheeks. JJ's close enough that he can see pigment from his eyeliner is the main cause of the stains. "While I appreciate the consent talk, I was being sarcastic. I think we both need a bit of contact for a while."

"I know I do. Mind if I help get you cleaned up before we call Beks?" JJ watches as Yuri jerks away from him to run to the bathroom mirror.

"Oh my god!" The blond screeches. "Ugh, I look a mess! Yes, please, there's no way I'm talking to him like this!"

The older skater shakes his head and chuckles as he follows Yuri into the other room. "Just sit on the toilet and let me take care of it. I have some makeup wipes." He turns to rummage in his kit bag to find the pack he always kept in there.

"You don't wear makeup that often, though." Yuri is watching him and they make eye contact in the mirror before JJ turns to face him, removing one wipe from the plastic.

He places a finger under Yuri's chin and tilts his head back. "Close your eyes." The blond obeys keeping his face relaxed while JJ starts gently working the pigment off. "You'd be surprised how many people forget them when they travel for events. I found out that a bunch of skaters would scatter among the hallways looking for someone that had some extra, but I actually first started packing some for my sisters."

"Sisters? I thought you only had one...and a brother." The Russian's tone is a lot steadier than it was just a few minutes earlier.

JJ barks out a laugh. "Fuck no! I have seven sisters and three brothers! My parents are a good Catholic couple."

Yuri's eyebrows shoot up as his eyes open wide. He flinches away from the makeup wipe and quickly closes his eyes again. "You have ten siblings?! How are you still alive?! I don't think I could live like that!"

"It's really not that bad. Four of my sisters are older than me, then I've got my one older brother. I only ever really grew up with 4 or 5 siblings at a time. I'm the middle child, so I'm close with all of them, but I can't imagine not strangling at least one of them if I lived with more." JJ frowns at Yuri's face and looks scornfully at the makeup wipe. There's not as much eyeliner as he thought there'd be. It's off of the blond's eyes, but the streaks on his face are stubbornly refusing to come off. 

"Jesus, what brand did you use? It's not waterproof, but it is not coming off. Hold still, I need to scrub at your cheeks for a sec." The brunet rubs against the tear tracks harder and grins when the makeup submits to his whim. "That's better."

"What do your siblings do? You said Adrianne and Frederic were in high school?" His voice is muffled by JJ's ministrations, but his enunciation is clear.

JJ's flattered that he remembered their names. "Let's see. Valerie is a fashion designer, Georgia's a dance instructor, Bryant plays for the Leafs, Therese runs a daycare, Beatrice teaches physics, you know Adrianne and Frederic. Stephane and Suzette are in Juniors, and Alexandra is in high school and that's basically it."

"Oh my god, I think your family's bigger than Beka's!" Yuri stands when JJ sets the washcloth aside and dries his hands.

"My immediate family is. His extended family is much larger, though. Both my parents are only children, so it's just us and my grandparents. Oh, and great aunt Helena, but I only see her in the off-season." He bites his lip and shrugs with one shoulder. "Did you want me to braid your hair?"

"No, I'll just take it down." The blond pulls out his hair tie and shakes out the loose braid, golden strands falling gracefully down his back and across his shoulders.

JJ can feel the air catch in his lungs and he reaches out to stroke the Russian's hair before his brain yells at him to stop. When he yanks his hand away, Yuri's looking at him with a bemused expression. "Sorry, I..."

"JJ." Yuri steps in front of him and places his hands on the brunet's hips. "It's okay."

He doesn't need any further invitation and he leans forward to press his lips against the other skater's, not pushing his luck by demanding anything more than a chaste kiss. Yuri sighs against it and they separate easily. "Yuri, I would really like you to stay with me tonight."

"I skate tomorrow."

"I know. Just...stay? After we call Beks? Please?" He doesn't want to beg, but he would happily drop to his knees and do so if Yuri wants him to.

He doesn't have to. "Of course. I'm pissy in the morning, so don't expect anything else."

"Deal. I'll even bring you tea after your practice."

"Mm, you'd better." He turns away from JJ and strides into the other room. JJ stands there, dumbfounded, until he can hear the sound of the FaceTime chimes.

-

Yuri twists his loose hair with his hands as he waits anxiously for Otabek to pick up the call. Once JJ sits on the bed next to him, he takes a little solace in the fact that he's more or less fixed things with at least one person in the relationship--not that JJ knows he's fully part of one with him yet. Oops. He lets himself be pulled against the Canadian's side and sighs when Otabek finally answers.

Yuri tenses at the expression on his boyfriend's face. "Otchka, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to--"

"To what, Yuri? To shut me out? To make me sick with worry over your safety until I saw you take the ice? To make both Jean and I feel like shit?" Otabek's voice is stern enough to make the blond shiver.

The hand wrapped around him tightens on his right bicep and he takes a deep breath in time with JJ's own inhale. He lets it out slowly and steels himself. "All of the above. I don't have an excuse. I panicked and defaulted to asshole, and have no excuse for my actions. Please forgive me."

The older man looks at him for a beat before his eyes flick over to JJ's. "Jean, are you alright?"

The blond feels his heart beat faster when JJ doesn't answer right away. When he does, the tone is one of a man trying to figure himself out. "I'm a little raw, but I'm okay. He came to me, Beks."

"Thank you." Otabek looks at Yuri again. "We all panic, Yura, but you have to remember that there are consequences for your actions. You are used to me and my reactions to your outbursts, but you need to remember that Jean is going to react differently."

"How so?" It's not news to him, since they're two different people, but he feels like he's missing most of the story.

"I have anxiety and panic attacks, kitten. You remember Skate Canada." JJ places a kiss on his cheek. "That wasn't just the alcohol talking, it's something I live with every day"

"Like Yuuri?"

The older man considers. "I think his are a lot different than mine, I don't really know him well enough to tell for sure, but if the comparison helps then yes." 

The idea that someone so close to him could be affected in such a way, especially by his own actions, makes a sick weight settle on his chest. He turns and nuzzles against JJ's neck. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"Shh, kitten, it's okay. I'm okay. We're okay." He's moving Yuri and the blond submits to being pulled into JJ's lap. It's comforting, almost more so than the words. He feels tears welling up in his eyes and turns his head into the other skater's chest. "Oh, Yuri, no, it's really okay now, promise."

"What's happening?" Otabek's voice has gone stern again and Yuri just whimpers in response.

"He's crying, Beks. It's been a really long day for all of us, but he skated and you know how that is." Yuri spares a moment in the maelstrom of emotion to thank God for putting JJ on the planet at the same time as him. He clings harder to him and wills away the stern tone of his boyfriend's voice. A hand comes up to stroke Yuri's hair. "I forgive you, it's okay now."

"Yuratchka." Yuri whimpers again as the tears continue to fall. It's like a dam has burst open and he starts sobbing grossly. He hates crying, and doing it in front of anyone makes it so much worse. "Yura, look at me, please."

How he manages to lift his head and look at the screen, he'll never know. Otabek is giving him a look of sympathy and calm and it's like a lifeline being thrown to a drowning man. Yuri clings to it for dear life. "Beka..."

"You're forgiven, Yura. I'm going to go, it's very late--early--here. I'll speak with you at length tomorrow. Jean, take care of him?"

"Of course."

"Yuri, Jean has my full permission to do whatever you want him to do. That's not going to change. Do you understand?" For the first time in the conversation, the Russian notices the dark circles under Otabek's eyes and wishes he wasn't the cause of them.

Yuri sniffles, sobs slowing, and nods. "I understand."

"Good boy." The praise from his boyfriend sends a shiver up his spine and brings his sobs to a close. "I love you."

"I love you, too." The blond responds quietly, still sniffling.

"Good night, both of you. Please try and get some food in him and some sleep, Jean." Otabek doesn't wait for a response and ends the call.

Yuri turns away from his laptop and leans his head against JJ's chest. It's been an exhausting day, emotionally and physically, but the Canadian is a solid anchor to reality and the blond will take what he can from that beacon of strength. JJ starts to his fingers along Yuri's scalp, making the younger man sigh. It feels good and makes the tension in his muscles fade away into nothing.

"Yuri, want some room service? Or do you want me to text someone and ask if they'll bring us something local?" The questions are purely practical, almost devoid of emotion, but the fact that JJ is following Otabek's request to get food into him is enough. He practically purrs against him.

"Room service is fine." Yuri shifts slightly and the older skater's hands leave his body to give him space to move. He winds up straddling JJ's thighs and runs a hand through the Canadian's hair. It's similar to Otabek's, but a little longer. He finds that he likes the difference, surprisingly enough.

A few weeks ago, he thought if he and JJ wound up in this sort of situation, he'd be able to pretend the other skater was Otabek. The thought now makes him a little sick to his stomach. JJ's his own person, with his own quirks, and the blond wants to appreciate him as is. He's glad he won't be able to accidentally pretend that JJ is anyone else.

"You okay?" The brunet asks, hands resting gently on Yuri's hips.

He considers his emotions and knows JJ was right. His tears were from the entire day, not from the argument. "Kiss me?" The words create a flicker of passion in JJ's eyes in the moment between the request and the fulfilling of said request.

Yuri clings to him as their lips meet softly, as if JJ is afraid to push him too far too fast. He can't say that the man is wrong, but he needs something more than he's getting. The blond realizes where his mental state is going and pulls away from the kiss. "Sorry, just...I need to tell you stuff before we do anything. Food, talk, then kiss?"

The Canadian's confused look morphs into a blinding smile. "I think it's better to eat before making out anyway. No awkward rumbling during. I have to ask, though, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, but we've never spoken about us being together and you don't know certain things and Beka does and I--" His mouth his suddenly covered by JJ's hand.

"Kitten, calm down. You don't have to be nervous or scared about talking to me, I've got that covered plenty for the both of us. Let's stick to the plan: order food, talk, and get back to making out. Okay?"

Yuri just blinks for a moment after the hand comes off. He knew Beka could be a rock when needed, but having JJ offer himself in the same manner was sobering and, if he's being frank, a relief. "Okay."

-

JJ is, for once in his life, happy that his meal plan for the season is inflexible and he can't order any of the truly indulgent options on the menu, because he's already feeling the weight of the imminent conversation settling on his stomach. If he'd eaten any more than he had, he'd probably want to be ill. Yuri looks like he's in the same boat and he hasn't finished his meal yet. 

He decides to break the silence and puts his fork down before speaking. He's got an idea where the conversation is going to go, especially with what he knows about Otabek from their time training together. "So, your music for your program was interesting. What was it from?"

Yuri shrugs as he sips his pop. "Some movie Katsudon and Victor were watching forever ago. Some Arthurian legend or whatever. It had good music and I wanted to skate to it immediately. Yakov about keeled over when he heard it...it was like my exhibition in Barcelona all over again, it was great!" He's got a victorious smile gracing his face and JJ can feel himself fall for the other skater just a little more.

"I enjoyed it, but you're insane, putting them in the second half like that. I thought you were going to pass out after that salchow." He grins when Yuri arches an eyebrow. "I swear, you've got to be a masochist with that routine."

The blond's expression drops into one of awe as his smile slips and his eyes widen. It only lasts for a moment and then he glares at JJ. "You knew what I was going to say this whole fucking time, you ass."

JJ leans forward and smirks. "Kitten, you forget that I've known Beks longer than you have. He's been making people kneel for him long before he actually knew what that meant. That, and I'm not blind. You preen whenever I call you kitten and I know you like not having to control everything. Everyone who isn't a damn superhuman like Beks likes that. He adores having control."

"I know." Yuri blushes beautifully and ducks his head. "I wanted to tell you about...that...but I also..." The Russian trails off and curls in on himself. 

"Yuri, I'm not going to judge you if you don't judge me. We get enough of that shit everywhere else. No pressure here, whether it's to tell me or not. If you don't want to talk about it or can't just yet, that's fine. If you want to go on about it for hours until one of us passes out, that's fine too." JJ reaches over to take a hold of one of Yuri's hands. "It's okay."

It takes a few deep breaths and false starts for the younger skater to say anything, but he finally uncurls and takes another breath before starting. "Beka and I share something special. I love him having control over me--within reason--but I don't think I want to share that with anyone else. Not that I don't want you do the same thing with him, but that I don't want you and I to have that sort of thing. Okay?"

JJ doesn't realize how much tension he's been holding in his body until the words come tumbling out of Yuri's mouth. The relief is almost palpable. "I agree. I don't have enough control over my own shit to take on yours. But can I still call you 'Kitten?'"

The blond's smile is almost blinding. "I'd like that. Do you want me to call you anything?"

The opening is too big for JJ to give it up and he brings Yuri's hand to his lips and kisses his fingers before responding. "Mm, I dunno, 'my king' has a nice ring to it. How did you say it two nights ago?" He drops his voice seductively. "Мой король?"

Yuri's eyes darken almost immediately, but his smile doesn't fade. "Not a chance in hell."

"Worth a shot." He pushes his chair back and stands, still holding the younger skater's hand. "Come lay with me?"

JJ waits for a few seconds while Yuri considers, but he's rewarded for his patience when the blond stands gracefully. He's rewarded further when Yuri presses the length of his body against JJ's own, gazing at him with lust-filled eyes.

"Show me a preview of what you're going to do to me after I win gold tomorrow."

The blood in the older skater's brain makes a swift turn south and he can't help but bridge the gap between their lips. Unlike their kiss the previous day or the one in the bathroom, this one is neither chaste nor hesitant. It feels like a flash of lightning searing through JJ's veins and the rumble of thunder in his bones. He brings his free hand up to Yuri's neck and immediately presses them harder together. 

The Russian gasps into the kiss and grabs onto JJ with everything he has when the Canadian licks into his mouth with a desperate noise. He wants to make Yuri melt under his ministrations, but he's a little scared of his knees buckling and the two of them collapsing into a heap. JJ pulls away, pressing their foreheads together as they pant.

"Bed?"

"Fuck yes!" Yuri walks both of them towards the bed and shoves JJ by the shoulders when they're at the foot of it. He licks his lips as he strips his hoodie off and JJ isn't going to object to the view. 

The blond has filled out since his senior debut, developing more musculature to support his career. He's still lithe but JJ wants to feel those muscles as Yuri writhes underneath him--or on top of him. He's not going to be picky. He just wants the younger man in contact with him. 

"Come here, kitten. You're killing me here." He moves until he's completely on the bed and stretches his arms out towards the blond. "Please?"

Yuri smirks and crawls onto the bed like a predator stalking its prey. "Mm, when you ask so nicely, how can I resist?" He continues his progress until he can straddle the Canadian's hips. Out of spite or amusement--JJ can't tell which--he keeps his hips high enough to not come into contact with the brunet's own. 

"Minx." He surges up to kiss the blond, growing impatient. The moment their lips meet, Yuri presses his hips down against JJ's clothed dick and rolls hard enough that it's a conscious effort for the Canadian to not accidentally bite the blond's tongue. He can feel the blond's smirk against his lips and threads his hands through the younger skater's hair so he can pull them apart.

"Too much?" Yuri is definitely amused by the situation, eyes gleaming with mischief. He rolls his hips again and JJ's eyes roll up into his head as he throws his head back with a hiss.

He's panting too hard for how little they've done, and it would be a little embarrassing if it isn't for the fact that no one in their right mind can blame him. JJ tugs at Yuri's hair to make eye contact. "I will never ask Beks why he wants you to kneel ever again. You're fucking deadly."

"Can't handle me, can you--" Yuri leans down and whispers in JJ's ear. "--my king?"

The Canadian snarls and uses his greater muscle mass to roll them over in a fluid motion. It's easy for him to then press the length of his body against that of the blond, gasping at the sensation. "I really can't. But you know what?" He kisses Yuri's neck, nipping the tendon and taking an inordinate amount of pleasure in the gasp it elicits from the Russian.

"What?" The response is half-lost in a moan when JJ sucks a mark into his collarbone. It's fortunately going to be covered by the high neck of his free skate costume, or there would be hell to pay.

"I think I like it that way." He reaches down to skate a hand down Yuri's waist and along the waistband of his jeans. He can feel the goosebumps form on the younger skater's skin as his fingers tease him. "May I?"

Yuri doesn't vocalize his answer, instead choosing to nod and lift his hips in response. JJ wastes no time accepting the invitation, quickly undoing the button and fly of the jeans. He leans back and brings his knees up to kneel between Yuri's legs in order to pull them down.

Until, just like his luck has been lately, they get stuck on well-defined figure skater thighs. He just sits back on his heels and huffs out a laugh. "Are you fucking kidding me?" The Canadian thinks that he might be able to contain the laughter threatening to burst forth at the ridiculousness of the situation, but then the blond snorts and JJ is done for.

He starts to laugh and realizes that maybe the two of them have been a little too eager to be physical with each other, both during the previous two nights as well as this one. It should be a sobering thought, but Yuri is laughing too, arms draping around JJ's neck as the two of them shake, and he can't feel bad at all. The two of them watch each other laugh for a long few minutes before the giggles settle and they close the distance between their lips.

Then everything suddenly...settles. The air, previously electric from their desire to seal their relationship, calms. The kiss is no less passionate, but the edge of desperation has faded into something with far less tension. JJ pulls back from the kiss and gray eyes lock with jade ones and they just bask in each other's presence.

Yuri is the first to speak. "I can tell everyone I found your weakness--skinny jeans."

And just like that, JJ is set off again, this time kissing the blond in between laughs. He shakes his head and pulls back again. "No one can know. I'm trusting you with my greatest secret." He brushes the Russian's hair away from his face and moves to kneel at Yuri's side instead of between his legs. "Now please, for the love of God, take those damned things off."

The younger skater moves to the side of the bed to peel the jeans off of his legs, starting at the hem of the pants instead of at the top like JJ did. The only consolation given to the Canadian is the fact that Yuri looks decidedly ungraceful when he strips both the pants and the briefs underneath. When he's done, he climbs back onto the bed and takes up his previous position.

"Better?" 

What would normally be a smirk on his face is a genuinely soft smile as he watches JJ. It's more of a turn on for him than anything the blond's done before. He lays down between Yuri's legs and returns the smile. "So much. You look good in them, don't get me wrong, but you look even better right now." 

"I'd better. Now," Yuri wraps one leg around JJ's waist, pressing him close enough that the older skater's still-clothed cock brushes the blond's. JJ ducks his head and groans at the sensation, muted though it may be. "Where were we?"

It takes a moment for the words to actually register. The brunet rolls his hips against the blond's and tries to not make any embarrassing noise while he does so. "Right here. I want to just do this, I want to see what you look like, hear what you sound like, when you come. Will you give me that?" He thrusts again to make his point.

"If you take off your damn pants, I'll give you anything." Yuri buries his hands beneath the waistband of JJ's flannel pants and grips his hips hard enough to bruise. 

A better argument could not have been made, the Canadian thinks as he shifts his weight to remove the offending garment. The second he's back against Yuri is the second any coherent thought flies out the window. They both gasp as he lines them up and rolls down hard, but Yuri smacks his shoulder gently. It doesn't take a genius to know what he wants. "Drawer."

The Russian reaches over to open the bedside table and get the bottle of lube JJ had stashed there. Once it's in his hands, he arches an eyebrow. In a joking tone, he asks, "Well well, what have you been up to in your spare time?" 

JJ takes the bottle and pours some of the clear liquid over both of their lengths. "Thinking about you, mostly."

The blond's eyes widen and JJ feels his dick twitch against his own. He tosses his head back against the pillow and lets out an obscene moan. "Fuck, don't say shit like that!"

"I can't help it, you've been flirting with me since Tuesday and I'm only human." JJ tucks his arms under Yuri's shoulders and rests on his forearms before he starts moving against the blond. Every shift makes the world spin a little faster around him, and Yuri drops the subject as he draws his other leg around JJ's waist.

"Fuck, JJ, you feel so good..." The blond wraps his arms around the brunet and arches his back, gasping when his cock rubs against JJ's more firmly. "Don't judge--ah!--don't judge me, but I'm not going to last long."

"Stamina's always been your downfall." The Canadian quiets any indignant response with a kiss. He carefully starts to move his hips faster, swallowing the moan Yuri gives. When they separate, he keeps his forehead against the younger skater's. "Am I just that good, or...?"

Yuri's eyes are glazed over with lust but still pierce into his soul. "I haven't jerked off in three weeks, Leroy."

It takes a good deal of effort for JJ not to stop moving in his shock. Three weeks ago, the series hadn't started yet. There was no reason for Yuri to not do anything. "Why not, kitten? You don't have to put yourself through that."

"Later, please, just...let us have fun and then....later." His eyes plead with him and JJ nods curtly.

"You don't have to tell me anything. You don't have to explain yourself, not with this. Just give yourself over to this, Yura." He's not sure if it's the nickname or the acceptance of his boundaries, but Yuri whimpers loudly enough that JJ fears for their neighbors. "Shh, it's okay. I've got you."

"I--JJ, please, get me out of my head. Not enough, please." 

The conscious part of the Canadian's brain doesn't recognize that he moves, but the snarl of frustration above him snaps him back into himself. He grins up at the lithe Russian and easily flips him over and promptly buries his face between Yuri's ass cheeks. 

"Fuck!!" 

JJ smirks from where he's licking around the blond's entrance. He loves rimming and knows from talking with him that it's something he shares with Otabek. Yuri is just a lucky little shit in this case. He pulls away and kisses the well-defined cheeks. "Good?"

"I swear to all that you hold holy that I will castrate you if you fucking stop, Leroy!" 

"What would you do tomorrow night, then?" He doesn't actually want to push the blond's buttons but wants to know his answer.

"I'd use the dildo Beka stashed in my fucking bag while you watched, you son of a bitch!"

That is a surprise. "Wait, what?"

"Leroy!!"

The tone of voice leaves no room for JJ to think he's going to be able to talk until Yuri gets off, so he goes back to worshiping the blond's body instead. He spends several minutes just licking long stripes from his perineum to his hole, making the blond melt under his ministrations. JJ knows good and well how much tension a figure skater holds in their muscles between their programs, and he is determined to get all of it out of Yuri and enable him to skate his best the next night.

If it also enables him to fuck the blond senseless after Yuri took gold, well, he isn't going to object.

When a different sort of tension begins building in the Russian's thighs and spine, JJ pushes his tongue past the tight ring of muscle and as far into Yuri as he can go. The tensions seeps out of him with the long moan that has their neighbors banging on the wall between rooms. The brunet pulls back for a moment.

"Gotta be quiet, kitten. You can be as loud as you like tomorrow, but not tonight, okay?" He doesn't wait for a response before diving back in, savoring the taste of the blond. 

"Fuck, fuck, JJ, please!" Yuri pleads as he reaches a hand back to press JJ closer to him.

"Mmm." The older man reaches around one of those sinful legs and jerks the other skater's cock quickly, feeling just how much he'd been leaking onto the sheets. He pulls back one last time. "Come when you want, Yura. I want to feel you spasm around my tongue."

It only takes another few presses of his tongue before Yuri comes over his hand with a muffled scream. JJ licks the blond through it, only sitting back when he starts to flinch from overstimulation. He licks his lips and lays on his side next to where Yuri has turned into a human puddle. He makes sure the Russian's eyes are fixed in him before cleaning the milky fluid off of his own hand with his tongue.

"Fuuuuck," Yuri mutters as he ducks his head into the pillow. "How the fuck did you learn how to do that?"

JJ swallows what he has gathered in his mouth before replying. "I'm only 22, Yuri. Just like any other 22 year old male, I watch a lot of porn."

"That's an image."

"Mmm. You could get a first-hand look, though." He gestures down to his erection, which is beginning to get painful. "If you'd like, anyway. If you don't want to, I'm going to need to--"

"Like I'd say no. Show me." The younger man shifts onto his side, tucking himself against JJ. "Please?"

"So polite, you must really want this." JJ kisses Yuri again as he wraps a hand around his own cock, hissing at how sensitive he is from waiting so long. The blond breaks the kiss and draws his fingers along his Adonis lines. 

"And I get what I want, don't I?" The blond tucks his head against JJ's neck and kisses the muscles there. "I want to see how you come. How your muscles tense, how far your back bows..."

"Kitten, fuck!" The Canadian strokes himself faster, gasping as the tension in his gut builds. Yuri's hand joins his own and his vision goes dark for a moment.

"How far you shoot..." His grip on JJ's cock tightens and twists at the tip, making him grin against tan skin when JJ starts to pant. "How loudly you call out my name...you will, won't you?"

"Fuck, yes!"

"I'll give you this, you know how to make me happy. Now..." The blond shifts against him and nips at his ear lobe. He twists his hand again, and JJ let's out a long groan as his control slips through his fingers. "Come for me."

His vision whites out immediately. JJ doesn't know if he calls out anything, or how he moves, or anything other than the blinding pleasure given to him by Yuri. When he comes back to himself, his throat hurts and there's an ache at the base of his spine. Yuri is licking his seed off his chest like a cat licking up spilled milk. It's enough that his cock twitches in a valiant attempt to fill again. "Fuck."

"That was amazing, JJ." The Russian settles back against his side and sighs deeply. "I swear I'm going to dream about you coming like that inside of me."

JJ whines low in the back of his throat. "You are going to kill me."

"Is it going to be worth it?"

"Yes." It takes no thought whatsoever to answer. "Yuri?"

The blond grunts and snuggles closer. "Mm?"

"Payback's a bitch." JJ leans over to click off the light and kisses the blond's forehead. "Remember that I'm going to make good on that after you skate, and let your program reflect how you feel about that."

Yuri tenses against him momentarily before going almost completely limp. "I will."

"Good. Now get some sleep."


End file.
